Sans un dalmatien
by dawn8
Summary: Sans un dalmatien, par une nuit d'orage, Lex n'aurait jamais pu rencontrer son Etoile...


Sans un dalmatien.  
  
I. Orage  
  
Smallville s'était transformé en un véritable enfer. L'orage avait éclaté en début d'après-midi et, à minuit passé, le feu des éclairs lézardait toujours le ciel, sans interruption. Lex ne dormait pas. La violence des vents, des soucis concernant sa société et la présence de son père, à présent aveugle, au manoir le tenaient éveillé, malgré l'heure tardive. De retour de la cuisine, où il était venu chercher un verre d'eau fraîche ainsi qu'un peu de quiétude, il se trouvait à présent dans le vestibule, avant de remonter à l'étage, dans son immense chambre. En dépit du vacarme épouvantable que produisait le tonnerre, l'homme d'affaires entendit quelque chose gratter contre la lourde porte en chêne. Se tenant immobile, il attendit une seconde. Le bruit se fit à nouveau entendre. Etonné, Lex coupa l'alarme et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il ne portait qu'un fin pantalon noué à la taille et un t-shirt gris à manches courtes, mais l'avancée du toit le protégeait de la pluie battante. Il jeta un coup d'?il à l'extérieur. Là, devant lui, un chien le regardait avec ses grands yeux marron. Un dalmatien, encore très jeune apparemment. Tremblant, l'animal se faufila bien vite par la porte entre-ouverte.  
  
« Eh ! Attends ! » Le jeune homme ferma la porte, réactiva le système d'alarme en une seconde et s'élança à la poursuite de l'intrus. Il le trouva dans la très vaste cuisine, les deux pattes sur le plan de travail en aluminium, reniflant un paquet de biscuits qu'Anna, la cuisinière, avait laissé traîner.  
  
« Ah, te voilà, toi ! Ca t'arrive souvent d'entrer chez les gens comme ça ? Et d'abord, comment as-tu fait pour traverser la clôture ? Et puis, tu sais que tu es le premier animal à entrer dans ce manoir, hein ?. Mon pauvre Lex, tu es en train de parler à un chien. »  
  
Cette réflexion le fit sourire. Le dalmatien le regardait, l'air penaud, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait fait une bêtise, mais trop heureux de n'être plus sous la pluie. « Allons bon, tu es trempé, en plus. » Ne se sentant pas le c?ur de renvoyer cet étrange visiteur là où il l'avait trouvé, il prit une serviette dans un des placards et l'essuya du mieux qu'il put. Il n'avait guère l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Pourtant, la bête, très douce, se laissa faire. Lionel Luthor avait toujours refusé d'offrir un chien, un chat, ou même ne fut-ce qu'un poisson rouge, à son fils, affirmant que s'attacher à un animal était d'une stupidité affligeante.  
  
« Dis donc, tu n'as pas l'air sauvage, mon grand ! Voyons un peu ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur la plaque de ton collier. » Le propriétaire des lieux lut : 'N. Lesage 0874 - 8306 - 135'  
  
Comme le chien, toujours tenté par les biscuits, avait visiblement faim, Lex lui donna un morceau de viande, reste du dîner, qu'il avala goulûment. « Bon. Maintenant, je vais aller essayer de dormir, malgré tous mes problèmes.problèmes, dont tu n'as évidemment aucune idée. Et toi, tu vas rester dormir ici, d'accord ? On s'occupera de toi demain. Bonne nuit. » Il caressa l'animal, plaça la serviette dans un coin de la pièce pour en faire un panier de fortune, sortit de la cuisine, traversa le couloir et monta dans sa chambre.  
  
Au moment de fermer la porte, il se rendit compte que le dalmatien, n'ayant sûrement aucune envie de coucher tout seul dans une grande bâtisse comme celle-ci, l'avait suivi en catimini. « Non, tu retournes en bas ! Ici, c'est mon panier, pas le tien ! » Vu que le chien ne bougeait pas, il ferma la porte, pensant qu'il irait bien se coucher à un moment ou à un autre.  
  
Lex se glissa entre les draps de flanelle déjà défaits et sourit à nouveau : l'aventure peu banale de ce soir l'avait quelque peu distrait de ses préoccupations. Allongé sur le dos, il entendait encore la tempête faire rage, quand un autre son lui parvint : un grattement contre la porte de sa chambre. Il se leva brusquement et ne put retenir un soupir, puis un éclat de rire.  
  
« Tu veux vraiment dormir avec moi, c'est ça ? Bon. Mais je te préviens, si tu fais une seule saleté, si tu griffes le parquet ou si tu essaies de te faufiler en douce à côté de moi, je te mets dehors ! » Le chien le regarda, d'un air si intelligent qu'il voulait dire 'j'ai bien compris, je ne te gênerai pas, c'est promis.'  
  
Lex choisit dans son dressing un vieux sweat-shirt qu'il ne portait plus depuis longtemps et l'étala sur le parquet, juste à côté de la porte. Le dalmatien s'y installa immédiatement, se grattant un peu les oreilles, puis se mettant en boule, prêt à passer une bonne nuit, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, regagna son lit et secoua la tête en pensant à toutes les femmes qui avaient partagé sa chambre, que ce soit ici à Smallville, à Metropolis ou bien au pensionnat ; un chien, ça, par contre, c'était une première ! Et il s'endormit, le c?ur un peu plus léger.  
  
Le lendemain matin, le soleil était miraculeusement de retour. A sept heures trente, comme tous les jours, Lex Luthor se leva, se rendit dans sa salle de bains pour prendre une douche puis, une serviette autour de la taille, se dirigea vers le dressing, où tous ses costumes, chaussures et autres vestes, tous confectionnés dans les matières les plus riches, se trouvaient parfaitement rangés. Du moins, en temps normal.  
  
« C'est pas vrai !! » La veille, il avait dû oublier de fermer la porte de cette pièce, car une bonne partie des vêtements qu'elle contenait était sans dessus-dessous. Chemises, pulls, t-shirts, pantalons jonchaient le sol. Et, au milieu de tout ce désordre, roulé en boule dans un manteau en cachemire, un chien noir et blanc dormait paisiblement. « Non, mais regarde ce que tu as fait ! » Au son de cette voix énervée, l'animal s'éveilla en sursaut et n'osa pas regarder Lex. Celui-ci soupira profondément. « Après tout, ce n'est que du linge, il n'y a qu'un peu de rangement à faire. Mais quand même !! Allez, file, que je trouve de quoi m'habiller ! »  
  
Une fois prêt, c'est-à-dire vêtu de ce qui avait échappé à la tornade canine, le businessman sortit du dressing. Lionel Luthor passait dans le couloir juste au moment où Lex ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, laissant ainsi sortir le dalmatien.  
  
« Bonjour Lex. » « Papa. » « Serait-ce, par hasard, un animal que j'ai senti me frôler ? » « Tout juste. Un chien qui a les mêmes goûts vestimentaires que moi. » « Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? » « Je l'ai trouvé, cette nuit, qui grattait à la porte. Je n'allais pas le laisser dehors avec le temps qu'il faisait. Aujourd'hui, je vais le rendre à son propriétaire. » « N'oublie pas qu'avant, tu as une réunion. A neuf heures, jusqu'à midi. » « Je sais, je sais. »  
  
Dans la cuisine, au moment du premier café noir de la journée, Lex demanda en souriant à Anna de bien vouloir remettre un peu d'ordre dans son dressing-room. « La nuit fut agitée Monsieur ? », demanda-t-elle, se permettant plus de familiarité avec Lex qu'avec son père, car elle avait pour lui une grande sympathie, l'ayant vu grandir et l'ayant suivi à Smallville. « Pas comme vous le croyez, Anna, pas comme vous le croyez. » Il lui sourit puis se tourna vers le chien, assis près de lui. « Tu vas être sage, le temps que je revienne. Cet après-midi, je chercherai à qui tu appartiens. »  
  
Lionel prit alors la parole : « Tu ne comptes pas laisser cette bête ici, quand même ? » Lex hésita un instant, échangea avec la cuisinière un regard complice mais las. « . Non, bien sûr que non. »  
  
(-*-*-)  
  
Clark arrivait au Talon, comme souvent le samedi matin, lorsqu'il vit Lex garer sa Porsche gris métallisé devant le café. Il remarqua un chien noir et blanc, assis comme un prince sur le siège du passager recouvert d'un vieux drap.  
  
« C'est ta nouvelle conquête ? » lança le lycéen en riant. « Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu avec un quelconque animal ! »  
  
« Crois-moi, c'est tout à fait par hasard que celui-ci est entré dans ma vie. Allez, toi, descends de la voiture, nous sommes arrivés. » Le dalmatien quitta son siège et resta très calme lorsque Lex accrocha une laisse à la boucle de son collier. Clark observait la scène en souriant.  
  
« Quoi ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'il m'échappe avant que je ne retrouve son propriétaire ! »  
  
« Oh oui, bien sûr. »  
  
A l'intérieur, ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir où Lana préparait une commande. « Bonjour, les garçons. Euh. Lex, tu sais que les animaux sont interdits au Talon. » « Je sais bien, mais comme je possède une partie de ce café, je pensais que j'aurais droit à un traitement de faveur. » « C'est toi le patron. En tout cas, tu as choisi une bête dont l'élégance te sied à merveille ! » « D'ailleurs, à ce propos, Lana, j'ai un service à te demander. » « Lequel ? » « J'ai une importante réunion qui va me bloquer jusqu'à midi. Et tu comprends que je ne peux pas mener ce chien avec moi. Est-ce que tu pourrais le garder ici, jusqu'à ce que je revienne ? » « D'accord, je me débrouillerai. En plus, il est adorable. » « Je te remercie. (s'adressant au dalmatien) Quant à toi, sois bien sage et attends-moi, ok ? » Les deux autres le regardaient, interloqués et souriant à moitié. « Ce chien comprend tout ce que je lui dis. » leur lança Lex en guise d'explication, en s'éloignant. Clark se tourna vers Lana : « Je n'arrive pas à le croire. » « Oui. Décidément, Lex Luthor nous étonnera toujours. »  
  
II. Oscar  
  
Une fois la réunion terminée, Lex ne s'attarda pas une seconde de plus. Il s'était déjà attaché à ce chien, finalement. Cette petite bête était arrivée chez lui, curieusement, alors qu'il avait justement besoin de quelque chose de nouveau dans sa vie. Oui, il tenait déjà à cette petite chose à poils blancs et noirs qui avait saccagé sa garde-robe ! Peut-être cet animal était-il un signe. « Lex, mon pauvre vieux, tu travailles trop, tu dis n'importe quoi ! » se dit-il en fermant sa portière et en quittant le parking de la société à toute allure.  
  
Au Talon, Lex aperçut d'abord Clark, puis Lana, ensuite son nouveau copain à pattes, qui se mit à japper en le voyant comme s'il le reconnaissait déjà, et enfin une autre personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains qu'il ne voyait pour l'instant que de dos.  
  
« Hey ! Bonjour tout le monde. Alors, comment s'est passé la cohabitation ? » « Lex ! Tout s'est bien passé. Oscar est un chien non seulement très beau, mais en plus très bien élevé », annonça Lana. « Oscar ? » « Oui, c'est son nom », précisa Clark. « Pendant ton absence, Clark et moi avons vu qu'il y avait un numéro de téléphone sur la plaque de son collier, alors j'ai téléphoné, et voici la propriétaire d'Oscar », expliqua Lana en souriant. « Bonjour », lança l'inconnue.  
  
Lana fit les présentations : « Lex, voici Nora Lesage. Nora, voilà Lex Luthor, l'ami des bêtes. », dit-elle en souriant sous cape, puis la lycéenne retourna à ses occupations. Clark la suivit de près, toujours prêt à aider la jolie brune, comme chacun sait.  
  
« Je ne savais pas que j'aurai affaire à Lex Luthor en personne », confia Nora, un peu gênée. « Ne soyez pas gênée. J'ai passé la nuit avec votre chien, ça crée déjà un lien entre nous. » « J'espère qu'Oscar ne vous a pas trop embêté. Merci beaucoup de l'avoir recueilli, cette nuit. » « A vrai dire, il s'est quelque peu invité. » « Hier après-midi, il s'est échappé et j'ai eu beau l'appeler et le chercher, je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter. Vous savez, je vis avec lui, ça crée un lien entre nous. »  
  
Ils échangèrent un sourire. En une seconde, Lex grava le visage de la jeune femme dans sa mémoire. Elle n'avait rien de la fille des magazines, elle avait en elle quelque chose de vif, de vivant, de vibrant. Quelque chose d'émouvant. Peut-être était-ce son regard couleur noisette, pétillant et intelligent, ou bien ses lèvres rose vif, joliment ourlées, ou encore les deux petits grains de beauté qui soulignaient son visage. Elle n'était pas particulièrement grande, mais elle avait une taille spécialement fine, on aurait dit une enfant. Pourtant, elle devait avoir vingt ou vingt-et-un ans.  
  
« Bon, eh bien, je suppose que vous allez le reprendre et rentrer chez vous lui préparer un bon repas pour fêter son retour. », commença l'homme d'affaires.  
  
« Oui, sûrement. (elle caressa la tête du chien qui se laissa faire, ravi) Merci encore. » « Il n'y a pas de quoi. » Un dernier sourire et il les regarda quitter le Talon.  
  
« Lana, merci pour ton aide, je dois y aller. Clark, à plus tard. » lança Lex. « Bye. »  
  
(-*-*-)  
  
Dans la rue, Lex eut vite fait de rejoindre Nora et Oscar.  
  
« Attendez. Nora. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de déjeuner. Si c'est votre cas aussi, on peut peut-être aller manger quelque part. avec Oscar, bien entendu. » « Euh.non, je n'ai pas encore déjeuné. Mais vous avez déjà fait bien assez. » « J'insiste. » Après un instant d'hésitation : « Dans ce cas, d'accord. Mais je dois être prête pour quatorze heures. » « Pas de problème. »  
  
Ils se rendirent à pieds jusqu'à un petit restaurant non loin de là, dans la rue principale. Un établissement qui acceptait les chiens. Lex choisit une table et Oscar se coucha dessous.  
  
« Alors, qu'y a-t-il à quatorze heures exactement ? », questionna le jeune homme. « J'ai un cours. » « Vous êtes étudiante ? » « Non, je suis professeur. enfin, pas exactement : assistante. J'interviens dans les classes de quatrième et troisième, au collège. Et aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, j'ai un cours à faire rattraper. » « Quelle matière enseignez-vous donc ? Maths ? Biologie ? Chimie ?. »  
  
Nora esquissa un sourire. « Le français. Je viens du Sud de la France, j'ai été engagée pour un an à Smallville. » « Oh.Oui, un tout petit accent, peut-être.Charmant, d'ailleurs. J'ai étudié le français pendant quelques années à l'université, mais je dois dire que j'ai presque tout oublié, depuis. » « Pourquoi avoir tout de suite pensé aux sciences, aux maths, à la biologie. ? » demanda-t-elle, étonnée.  
  
Lex rougit légèrement avant de l'éclairer : « L'an dernier, j'ai été. marié, très brièvement, à un professeur de biologie. Je suppose que ça m'a influencé. » « Alors, que fait Lex Luthor dans la vie, à part héberger des chiens par une nuit d'orage, ou bien épouser des profs de bio, 'très brièvement' ? » « Les affaires.les affaires.Rien de bien passionnant, surtout pour quelqu'un d'étranger. » « Les Luthor sont célèbres de l'autre côté de l'océan, vous savez. » Lex baissa les yeux. Leur commande leur fut servie. Nora reprit la parole. « Oscar a particulièrement apprécié le petit tour en Porsche. » Lex la regarda, interloqué. « Clark m'a décrit la scène. J'aurais bien aimé voir ça. »  
  
A 13h45, Nora dut prendre congé. « Laissez-moi vous conduire au collège. Comme ça, Oscar pourra encore profiter de la Porsche. » Lex lui sourit, puis une idée le frappa : « Mais, pendant votre cours, qu'allez-vous faire de lui ? » « Il va rester bien sagement sous le bureau pendant deux heures. Ca lui est déjà arrivé. » « Que diriez-vous de me le laisser pendant ce temps, je pourrais. l'emmener courir dans le parc du manoir. » « Le manoir ?. Vous avez certainement des choses plus importantes à faire. C'est que je ne voudrais pas abuser. » « Vous n'abusez pas. »  
  
Lex conduisit Nora jusqu'au collège. Il était convenu qu'il passerait deux heures plus tard, pour lui ramener Oscar. En regardant la jeune femme s'éloigner, l'héritier Luthor murmura : « Mon grand, ta maîtresse est. », il laissa la phrase en suspens, baissa les yeux en se moquant de lui-même : « Voilà que je recommence à parler à un chien. »  
  
(-*-*-)  
  
Il ne s'était plus promené dans le parc du château depuis. En réalité, il ne s'était jamais promené dans le parc. Il n'avait jamais trouvé le temps de le faire. Pourtant, le domaine était vaste, très vaste. Des prés, des arbres, un ruisseau, de l'ombre, du soleil. On pouvait y être bien. Il lança des bâtons au dalmatien qui se régalait de les lui rapporter fièrement. Pour l'occasion, une fois n'est pas coutume, Lex portait un jean et un sweat bleu marine. Il entendit bientôt une branche craquer derrière lui et se retourna. C'était Clark.  
  
« Anna m'a dit que tu étais ici. Attends, je rêve. Aujourd'hui, je découvre un autre Lex Luthor ! Ce matin, tu arrives avec un chien, cet après-midi tu joues avec lui et tu portes un jean ! C'est trop pour le même jour. » « Ne te moque pas de moi. J'ai découvert beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui, moi aussi. » « Alors, comment est Nora ? Sympa, hein ? » « Très. » Son regard était perdu quelque part entre le très loin et l'infini. « Elle te plaît. ? » demanda Clark avec un sourire complice. Et cette phrase sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.  
  
« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » « Comme ça. Juste comme ça. Elle est différente de tes autres. conquêtes. » « C'est vrai, oui, elle me plaît. Mais je pense qu'il ne se passera absolument rien entre nous. Elle va rentrer en France à la fin de l'année scolaire, elle oubliera Smallville et le gars qui a ouvert sa porte à Oscar par une nuit d'orage. » « Et depuis quand un Luthor s'avoue-t-il vaincu si facilement ? » interrogea Clark sur un ton d'encouragement.  
  
« Où va-t-il ? Hé !! Reste ici !! » cria Lex. « Quoi ? » Clark s'élança à la suite de son ami sans savoir pour quelle raison. « Mais regarde-le courir à fond de train, il va s'échapper ! » « Je croyais que toute la propriété était clôturée. » « Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis jamais venu jusqu'ici. »  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes couraient à présent à toute vitesse pour rattraper l'animal. Au bout de cinq minutes d'une course effrénée, ils firent une pause, afin de reprendre leur souffle. Ils étaient à présent sortis du domaine Luthor (qui n'était donc pas entièrement clos) et étaient parvenus non loin de la ferme des Kent. « Regarde. » Lex suivit la direction que lui indiquait Clark. A 500 mètres, Jonathan Kent réparait une des barrières qui formaient l'enclos des vaches. A ses pieds, Oscar tirait la langue, épuisé par sa course folle. Les deux amis rejoignirent le fermier.  
  
« Lex Luthor en jean !! » fut tout ce que Jonathan put dire en les voyant. « Euh.Oui, monsieur Kent. On cherchait ce. cet animal. (s'adressant à lui) Toi, tu ne paies rien pour attendre ! » « Lex, vous avez un chien, maintenant ? » « C'est une longue histoire, papa », coupa Clark. « Allez, Oscar, viens. » commanda Lex. « Viens. » La bête ne bougeait pas ; au contraire, elle s'était couchée dans l'herbe, au soleil, près de Jonathan. « Oscar !! » L'homme d'affaires soupira : « Ce matin, j'assistais à un conseil d'administration, entouré de cadres en costumes gris, et je proposais une étude budgétaire ; et voilà que cet après-midi, je me retrouve à supplier un dalmatien de me suivre ! »  
  
Clark et son père se mirent à rire. Jonathan avoua : « Vous me semblez soudain beaucoup plus humain, Lex. Allons, Oscar, lève- toi. » Le chien lui obéit et reprit le chemin du manoir, beaucoup plus tranquillement qu'à l'aller, toutefois. « Merci, Monsieur Kent. Bonne journée. » « On se voit ce soir, Lex ? » « Euh. Oui, sûrement. »  
  
Clark, Lana, Pete et Chloé se retrouvaient dans le loft de Clark ce soir : une pluie d'étoiles filantes devait passer dans le ciel de Smallville. Et Lex, enfin accepté par toute la petite bande, était invité à se joindre à eux. Il n'avait guère envie de s'y rendre, surtout qu'il ne croyait plus aux v?ux faits en regardant les étoiles depuis un long, un très long moment. Cependant, cette invitation témoignait de son acceptation, de son entrée dans le cercle de ceux qui savaient apprécier les choses les plus simples et s'extasier devant la beauté d'un ciel étoilé. Pour l'heure, il lui fallait rendre le chien à sa propriétaire.  
  
III. Etoiles  
  
Une heure plus tard, la Porsche gris métallisé était garée devant le collège. A son bord, Lex, qui avait enfilé un pantalon en lin, et Oscar attendaient tous deux Nora. Celle-ci apparut bientôt, des copies sous le bras.  
  
« Merci, Lex, c'était très gentil à vous de jouer les 'dog-sitters' ! » « Il n'y a pas de quoi. Votre cours s'est bien passé ? » « Très bien, oui. Allez, mon grand, viens ici que je te fasse un bisou. »  
  
L'espace d'un instant, le jeune homme crut qu'elle s'adressait à lui et il eut l'impression de rougir. En fait, elle parlait au chien, qui, sautant par-dessus la portière, rejoignit sa maîtresse d'un bond.  
  
Une vague de regret s'abattit inexplicablement sur le c?ur de Lex. C'était donc comme ça. Il avait rencontré Nora et allait la perdre dans la même journée. Clark avait raison. Il n'allait pas baisser les bras. Si ce chien était entré dans son manoir, c'était sans aucun doute pour que Nora entre dans sa vie. C'était un signe. Un signe en noir et blanc.  
  
Lex sortit de la voiture et s'approcha de la jeune Française. « Ce soir, des amis, entre autres les gens que vous avez vus au Talon ce matin, se rassemblent pour. admirer le passage d'étoiles filantes. Ca vous dirait de.venir voir ça aussi ? »  
  
« J'ignorais que Lex Luthor était un romantique. » répondit-elle en souriant. « J'apprends à le redevenir. » « Bon, dans ce cas. Je viendrai. Pendant ce temps, Oscar restera à la maison et se remettra de sa folle nuit et de sa folle virée en Porsche, tranquillement installé dans son panier. » L'animal aboya joyeusement en signe d'acquiescement. « Entendu, alors je passe vous chercher à vingt heures trente. » Elle griffonna son adresse sur un bout de papier qu'elle lui tendit. « A ce soir, alors. » « A ce soir. »  
  
Puis, Nora et son compagnon à quatre pattes se dirigèrent vers une voiture, française. Elle conduisait un cabriolet gris métallisé.  
  
Lex la regarda quitter le parking du collège, il mit ses lunettes de soleil puis il alluma le lecteur CD et démarra en trombe, comme à son habitude. Décidément, la bande originale de « Matrix » lui allait comme un gant.  
  
(-*-*-)  
  
Durant le trajet qui les avait menés jusqu'à la ferme des Kent, ils avaient longuement discuté, et ils avaient ri aussi. Elle avait su le faire rire. Pour de vrai. Lex stoppa le véhicule et ils montèrent tous les deux jusqu'au loft de Clark.  
  
« Bonsoir. » lança Lex. « Lex, tu as pu venir, et accompagné en plus ! » répondit Clark. Lana s'approcha de Nora : « Comment va Oscar ? » « Il dort. Trop d'aventures en une seule journée ! » « A qui le dites-vous. » prononça Clark à mi-voix. Lana présenta Nora à Pete et à Chloé. « Ecoutez, on peut peut-être se tutoyer. On a presque le même âge après tout. » proposa la jeune assistante. « Vous avez. tu as quel âge ? » s'enquit Chloé, toujours curieuse. « Vingt ans. » Lex baissa les yeux un bref instant.  
  
Tous s'installèrent, les uns sur des chaises, d'autres sur des tabourets, d'autres encore sur des chaises longues. Il faisait frais, il faisait bon, les étoiles filantes étaient au rendez-vous. Et, alors qu'il pensait ne plus y croire, Lex se surprit à faire un v?u, silencieusement, en fermant les yeux. Il y croyait à nouveau.  
  
On parla de choses et d'autres, on apprit à se connaître un peu mieux, puis il fallut se séparer. Pete et Chloé partirent les premiers, puis Lex et Nora descendirent à leur tour.  
  
(-*-*-)  
  
Ils ne disaient rien. La voiture était là. Lex s'adossa contre la carrosserie et lança un dernier regard au ciel nocturne. Nora s'approcha et s'adossa à côté de lui. Il y avait de la magie dans l'air. Quelque chose de troublant. « A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda Nora, doucement.  
  
« Je me disais que. » En fait, il pensait à sa mère, avec laquelle il regardait le ciel, la nuit, parfois, quand son père, bloqué par une réunion ou par une quelconque maîtresse, ne rentrait que très tard le soir. Elle lui disait : 'Tu vois, Lex, les étoiles sont des lueurs d'espoir.'  
  
« Je me disais que . j'ai rencontré une véritable étoile aujourd'hui. » Il se tourna, plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et l'embrassa doucement, très doucement. Il n'avait plus embrassé quelqu'un de cette façon depuis très longtemps. Nora sourit : « C'est bien ce que je pensais. »  
  
« Quoi donc ? » « Lex Luthor est un grand romantique. » « Ca dépend avec qui. »  
  
Leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau, tandis qu'une dernière étoile filante, s'étant un peu attardée derrière les autres, enflamma l'obscurité.  
  
Fin 


End file.
